


Runaways

by justyoureverydaygirl



Series: Runaways [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoureverydaygirl/pseuds/justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a split-second decision, Lucy Quinn Fabray runs away with Noah Puckerman. What will happen when they settle in Lima, Ohio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy glared out of her bedroom window, angry at the world for something only a few of its occupants had done. She saw the sixteen-year-old neighbor throwing a bunch of random stuff into an RV, as his mother stood in the doorway with hair curlers in, screaming bloody murder at him. Lucy watched as the mother gave up, stomping inside in her socks.   
Then she decided to do something a bit reckless. She climbed out of her second story window, and scaled down the drainpipe her dad had oh-so-conveniently placed on her side of the roof. Jumping off, she walked quickly to the other side of the street.   
"Where are you going?" She asked her neighbor, whose name she had forgotten.  
He glanced at her, not saying anything. He threw the last few objects into the back, and turned back to face her. "What do you care?"  
Suddenly, her mouth was dry. "I was wondering..." She began, and found that she couldn't look into his eyes when she asked him. "Could I go with you?"  
He blinked; he obviously hadn't expected her to say that. His eyes rolled over her, taking in her scuffed leather boots, light skinny jeans, and yellown tank top before grinning. "Come on kid. Just go home." He dismissed her, waving a hand towards her cookie-cutter house. "You don't want to go where I'm going."  
She felt herself get irritated. "You don't know that. Anywhere's better than here." She growled, sounding way less menacing than she did.   
"What happened? Did Daddy take away your cell phone for a week?" He inquired with a loathing that surprised her. "Just let a few tears slip while begging for it back, Babydoll. There are worse problems to have."  
Her fist clenched; she was already on edge, and she was not planning on taking this from him, of all people. "I have some money." She stated. "I'll pay for food or gas or whatever. Just take me with you. Please."  
He still looked perplexed, but he leaned on the front of the RV to stare at her. Finally, he relented. "Fine. You have five minutes to get your things, then meet me back out here. Take longer than five minutes, and I'm leaving without you."  
Lucy nodded, and fled to the drainpipe, climbing it with some difficulty. She flew around her room, grabbing her backpack and shoving a few outfits in, along with some makeup, her wallet, and her cell phone. Throwing on her boots, she dug under her bed and pulled out her stash of money, a few hundred dollars that she had been hoping to use on a bus ticket out, and finally snatched her toiletries. Once again, she slid out of her window and down the pipe, and sprinted across to the RV.  
He was still leaning on the hood, a superior look on his face. "Get in." he motioned to the door. "I'll drive first." She shuffled into the surprisingly clean room, sitting on the stretched-out couch.   
"What's your name again?" He asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Noah."  
Finally! A name to go with the face. "Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a start. They had been driving for a few hours, and when it had started to get dark, Lucy had stollen a pillow from the closet and curled up on the couch.  
"Are we stopping?" She asked drowsily. They'd stopped a few times, to buy soda and use the restroom. There was just something unsettling about going to the bathroom inside of a moving vehicle.  
Noah laughed. It was a mean laugh, mocking and cruel. "I'm going to sleep. You're going to keep driving." He said as he snatched her pillow and went to lie down in the bed.  
Driving? "Where are we going?" She asked, trying to put off the inevitable.   
"Just keep going along the interstate. We have to go for a long time." He waved her question off, and tugged off his shirt to change into his pajamas.   
Lucy looked away. "I don't..." She started, then stopped. "I don't know how to drive." She spoke in a timid manner, not excited to see or hear his reaction. "My parents never taught me."  
It was silent in the RV. Noah pulled on a t-shirt, and went to stand in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me. How old are you?" He was incredulous, and a little angry. It wasn't her fault, though. He had never asked if she could drive; if he had, she would have told him the truth.   
"I'm 15. I'll be 16 in a few weeks, though."   
"I picked up a 15 year-old who doesn't know how to drive and won't be 16 until long after we're where we need to go." He mumbled, then glared at her. "I guess we're sleeping here then." He threw his arms in the air and shook his head. "You can get changed, I won't creep on you." Noah walked away, crashing into the bed and turning his lamps off. He left the door open.  
Lucy turned away from him, and pulled her clothes out of her backpack. She quickly stripped out of her jeans and tank top, throwing them on the couch to fold later. Pulling on her spandex shorts and black tank top, she realized exactly how revealing her outfit really was. Her tank top was a bit too small, and a bit of skin peeked out from between her shorts and tank. She shrugged. It was all she had, so it would have to work.  
She snagged another pillow from the closet, and grabbed a blanket this time. Flipping the switch next to the couch to turn the lights off, Lucy laid down and curled into herself. Her parents were probably looking for her by now. (((Let them look.))) The nasty part of her mind thought as she settled into the comfortable cushions. (((I hope they're not too worried.)))  
"Are you dressed yet?" Noah's voice drifted out of the bedroom. He didn't sound that angry anymore.  
"Yes." She called back.   
He came out of the room, turning on the light as he walked over to the couch, picked up her feet, and sat from where they had just evacuated. He carefully dropped her feet onto his lap. Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you need something?" Hoping she didn't sound too bitchy, she sat up, leaning against the back of the couch.  
He looked amused. "My camper, my rules. I can come out here whenever I want. But I actually do need something." He slumped against the back of the couch, laziness oozing out of him. "Lucy. That's your name, right?"   
"Yes?"  
"You're going to need to change it. That way, when we get there, nobody will suspect you're the missing runaway." He shrugged. "Unless you want to go home. If that's the case, I could just drop you off at the next truck stop and be on my way."  
"No!" There was no way she was going back, not after she'd had just a little taste of freedom. "I could go by my middle name."  
He nodded. "What's your middle name, then? You'd have to use that and only that name."  
"Quinn. Should I keep my last name? Dudley." She grimaced. Quinn was a pretty name, Lucy was an okay name, but Dudley was awful.  
Noah was shaking his head. "Change it. It would be too easy to find you."  
"What about Fabray? It was my third-grade teacher's last name. They wouldn't remember that." She really hoped that he would approve it. She had always loved the name Fabray, her teacher was so mean though; at the time, Lucy had decided that the teacher didn't deserve such a pretty name.  
"That'll be fine. From now on, call me Puck. I'll keep my first name, Noah, but nobody will call me that. Puck Puckerman. That's my new name."  
She couldn't help it. Lucy laughed.   
"Shut up, Quinn." Noa-Puck got up and headed back for the bed.   
"Goodnight, Puck." She giggled a little bit before turning the light off again and curling up. Lucy wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she stayed awake for hours, Quinn Fabray running through her head. It was a pretty name. Maybe she would keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinn."  
She could feel movement, a kind of rocking and shaking. That's weird. Whatever. Quinn snuggled back into her pillow and kept her eyes closed to the light around her.  
"Quinn!"   
That voice was really irritating. It's a really pretty voice, in a manly way. It had a really nice tone, and there was a little bit of a bored drawl.  
"What?" She groaned, her hands reaching out and searching for a blanket. She couldn't find it. It was probably at the bottom of the couch, she had a really bad habit of kicking it off during the night and finding herself cold in the morning. She wasn't cold right now. It was actually pretty warm. Quinn rolled onto her back and stretched.  
"We're going to get there soon. You might want to get dressed." Puck said simply from the driver's seat.  
"What time is it?" Quinn rubbed her eyes, seeing hints of her mascara from yesterday flake onto her hand. "Where are we?"  
"We're almost there." He smirked. "It's almost noon, Princess. You sure can sleep."  
She nodded; Quinn had always had issues with waking up early. Or at a normal time. Or before eleven on weekends. "Can I use you bedroom to get dressed?"  
"Sure. Be careful, though. We're not on the interstate anymore, and I might hit a few bumps in the road." Was he joking?  
Quinn grabbed her jeans from yesterday, and a red tank top. Heading back to the bedroom, she stopped and pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag. She would brush her teeth in the kitchen sink.  
Once she reached the bedroom, she climbed onto the bed and slid the door closed. It was actually really hard to get dressed back there; the ceiling was low, the bed was frighteningly cushiony, and she could have sworn that the road wasn't this bumpy when she was sleeping. When Puck swerved suddenly, she was in the middle of pulling on her skinny jeans, and flew into the wall, hitting with an unnaturally loud thump. He did that on purpose. She would swear to it on oath in court if she needed to.   
"What the hell was that?" She stormed out of the bedroom to whack Puck on the back of his head. "I was just thrown into a wall! I could have brain damage!"  
"Well you really can't afford much more of that, can you?" He...teased? His eyes were still on the road. "There was a dog in the road. It's not my fault I'm a compassionate human being!"  
Quinn crossed her arms, as Puck glanced back at her in the mirror. He grinned. "You know you're not wearing a shirt, right?  
She looked down, and realized that she had forgotten to put one on when she had gone to cut off Puck's head. That's uncomfortable. She glared at him once more before heading back to the back of the RV, grabbing her tank top, and pulling it over her head. She then went over and brushed her teeth very carefully over the kitchen sink, keeping an eye on the driver to make sure there weren't any more 'dogs' in the road. Quinn didn't want to end up accidentally choking herself with a toothbrush. What a horrible way that would be to die.  
She walked up and pulled herself over the divider into the passenger's seat with ease. "So, where are we?"  
"About to cross into Ohio."   
She crinkled her nose. "Why are we going into Ohio?" She asked. "What's in Ohio?"  
"We're going to my sister's mom's house. She's always liked me." He snorted. "Says I remind her of my dad. Not exactly a compliment."  
Quinn nodded; people always said that she was just like her mom; they didn't seem to realize that was the opposite of what she wanted to be. "Will she let me stay?"  
He glanced at her. "Probably not. You're kind of a pain."  
She smacked his arm. He laughed.  
"She will, I called while you were comatose. She said that you can stay, but you can't say that you're staying with her when we go to school." He looked horrified when he said school. "She said that the only way that she would take us in is if we go to school, so we'll be attending William Mckinley High School."  
"What grade are you in?" It was becoming clear to Quinn that she didn't know that much about her new housemate.   
"I'm a sophomore. I should be a junior, but my parents didn't start me when they should have."  
"I'm a sophomore too. I was home-schooled last year, though." She tried to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about the reason for her home-schooling, and he took the hint.  
"How do you want to play it when we get there? Should we be friends? Siblings? We could say we're dating." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, and she snorted in a most unladylike fashion.  
"How about we just pretend not to know each other. It would be kind of weird if the two new kids already knew each other."   
Puck nodded, and they drove in silence for a while. Before too long, they were pulling into a small-looking town called Lima. Soon, they reaching a cute, cookie-cutter house in an old-looking neighborhood. They picked up their things from the RV and knocked on the door.  
A very put-together woman answered, a little girl peeking out around her.   
"Puck!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.   
Quinn watched him as he accepted the hug. His eyes were soft, and he leaned down to hug her back. "Hey Nans. How are you?"  
She let him go and ignored his question. Before she knew what was happening, Quinn was pulled into a tight hug. "Well aren't you beautiful! Quinn, isn't it? That's really a lovely name. I'm so happy that you're here!"  
A little startled, Quinn stood for a minute, panicked, then hugged the woman back. "It's nice to meet you Miss..." She trailed off, and looked at Puck for help. He shrugged and didn't offer any.  
"No, no. Just call me Nans." She let go of Quinn. "Sarah?" The little girl sprung to attention. "Show Quinn to her room? I have to talk to Puck for a minute."  
Sarah nodded. "Follow me." She had a sweet voice, little and young.   
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Nans." Quinn said before following Sarah. She seemed pretty shy, so Quinn didn't try to make conversation as she walked up the stairs and into a small room, with a closet, bed, and dest. The room-which she assumed to be her bedroom- had white walls and a bright red bedspread. The floors were wood, and there was a soft rug that matched the bedspread in the middle. There were windows on each of the two exterior walls, one facing the street, and the other looking down the road. There was a lamp on the desk, and empty hangers in the closet. It was an awesome room, especially for somebody who was mooching off of them.  
"Thank-" She started to say to Sarah, but the girl was gone. Quinn sighed, and walked over to the bed, closing the door behind her and unpacking her few belongings. She had given about half of her money to Puck for gas, and was left with about 400 dollars. She would spend that on clothes and give whatever was left to Nans.  
Quinn hung up her clothes in the closet, then closed the sliding door. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was extraordinary. A few days ago, she had been Lucy Quinn Dudley. Now, she was Quinn Fabray. She could be anything that she wanted; she wouldn't waste her opportunity here.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up quickly, her alarm clock blaring. After slamming on it violently, she took a minute to clear her head; her mom had always told her to make lists in her mind to remember whatever she might have forgotten in her sleep.   
I'm Quinn Fabray. I live with Puck, Sarah, and Nans Puckerman. We arrived five days ago and they helped me settle in. Puck dropped me off at the mall and I bought new clothes and an alarm clock, which is why it went off. I bought the new clothes so that i would have something nice to wear on my first day of school, which is...today!   
She flew off her bed and flicked the light switch excitedly, bathing the room with a replica of sunshine.   
Stepping quickly onto the cold, hard floor of the hallway, she skittered across the hall to Puck's room, and knocked twice, quickly. Quinn waited as he presumably dragged himself out of the bed and opened the door, leaning on the door frame with a tired grin.   
"What are you so chirpy about, Darling?" He had been trying out nicknames for her ever since they had gotten to Lima; Quinn had told him a few times now to just call her Quinn, but he wouldn't have it.  
She smiled happily. "It's the first day of school! You have to be up so that you can drive me." After she had delivered her wake up call and message, she spun and ran back into her own room, leaving him to try his very hardest to fall asleep on the doorframe.  
"What am I supposed to wear?" She looked at her recently filled closet in uncertainty. Last night, in the shower, she had planned dozens of outfits and hair styles that she had thought would work, but now that she was actually confronted with the choice, she didn't have a clue what to wear.  
After debating with herself for a few minutes, and even thinking about asking Puck for help, she chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a soft, swishy tank top that reached a little over her jeans, showing just a bit of her lightly tanned skin. She left her hair the way it normally was; wavy, and a boring blond color.  
She jumped at a knock on her door. "Come on Blondie." Puck's voice rang out on the other side. "If I have to go, so do you.”  
Had it really been that long? Quinn glanced at her alarm. They had time, but not as much as she would have liked to have before the school started.  
She grabbed a woven white bag that would function as a backpack and opened her door, causing Puck to nearly fall on her. She paused.  
“Were you listening at my door?” She asked suspiciously. It would be creepy if he had been.  
He looked vaguely embarresed. “Actually, I was trying to hear if you were awake still. The good lord knows that I was praying that you had fallen back to sleep; I am exhausted.”  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the stairs and out to the car he had bought with the money he got when he sold the RV.   
“Come on.” She may have accidentaly dug her nails into his bicep when she dragged him outside, and he flinched slightly before tugging away.  
“Where do you think you’re going, woman?” He questioned her, rubbing his arm with one hand, gesturing wildly with the other. “We still have a half hour! Why do we need to go right now?”  
Quinn stared at him, trying to discern whether he was joking. “We have to get there early, to get our schedules and locker assignments. And Nans doesn’t want anybody to know I’m living with you, people might get suspicious if they see us arrive together. We’re conspicuous right now; two new people in a tiny town. We’re going to be noticed.”  
Puck groaned, making a show of opening the car door and pulling out his keys slowly. Quinn rushed to the other side of the car and hopped excitedly into the passenger’s seat.  
He started to drive, heading in the general direction of the school. They had driven by the day before, and saw the students out at lunch.  
“So…” Quinn wanted to make conversation, but she really wasn’t sure how. Ever since they had gotten to Lima, the only times that she and Puck had interacted was at meals and when Quinn had gone to wake him up in the morning. “Are you going to do any clubs?” She aked lamely, coming up with random words so that her ‘so’ didn’t just hang.  
Puck snorted. “Why would I do that?”  
“Well, it’s a good way to make friends.”  
“Why would I need some stupid, small-town teenagers to be my friends? I don’t need friends.” He sounded almost resigned, but it was masked well with irritation.  
Quinn really didn’t know how to respond. “Everybody needs friends. For one, you are a small-town teenager. It’s not like home was much bigger.”  
He flinched almost imperceptibly at the mention of home, but she decided to ignore it. If he wanted to talk, her door was right across the hall.  
“I think I’m going to try out for cheerleading.” Quinn said decisively. “I was on a team a year ago, and I think I’d do well.”  
They were almost to the school now, and Puck glanced over at her. “Cheerleading?” He said the word like one might say an expletive. “As in, short skirt, tank top, sleep with the whole football team?” He snorted as he pulled into a spot relatively far from the school. There were barely any cars in the parking lot, so he pulled in next to a clunker that looked like it had seen its best days about 30 years ago.  
Quinn was indignant. “Cheerleading. As in, short skirt, tank top, respect from others, triple back-flips, being a flyer.” She climbed quickly out of the car, slamming her door behind her and strutting into the school.  
Whenever Quinn got angry, she walked with a certain walk. It wasn’t intentional; she didn’t even know that she did it. Usually, one hand would fall to her hip, and the other would swing threateningly at her side. She would hold her shoulders back and her head high, a proud look on her face and daggers in her eyes. She would take larger steps than usual, and sway her hips seductively, with her hair flipping around behind her.  
Once she reached the school, she stepped into the principle’s office. The receptionist looked almost scared of her, so she simply knocked on the glass door seperating her and Principle Figgins, and let herself in.  
“Hello, sir.” She said politely, but with an air of coldness.  
“Quinn Fabray, I take it?” The grown man sounded nervous. Quinn nodded once. He handed her a schedule and a school rule book. “Welcome to Mckinley High School. If there is anything you need-“  
She shouldn’t have done it. Quinn knew that it was rude, but at the moment she didn’t care. She cut him off. “Actually, I’d like to talk to the cheerleading coach. Where can I find her?”  
Instead of answering, Figgins pointed down the hall, to the left. She thanked him and left, nodding curtly to the receptionist on her way out.  
Quinn looked at her classes briefly, noticing that she was in a few AP classes, which suited her just fine. She turned the corner, and nearly ran into a tall, tough-looking woman in a red and white tracksuit.   
Thinking fast, Quinn turned and slid, ending up moving out of the way of the woman. The older woman looked at Quinn curiously.  
“Well, I don’t make a habit of associating with teenagers, they’re disgusting and covered with disease, but I don’t think I’ve met you before.” The lady said, in as close to approving as she would ever get.  
“I’m sorry ma’am. My name’s Quinn, today’s my first day.” Quinn did her best to answer as politely as possible, but she was still angry, so it probably sounded much nastier than she intended. Luckily, the woman didn’t seem to mind.  
“I like you. You’ve got spunk. Because of this, I will grant you one favor.”   
“Actually, I was looking for the cheerleading coach. Would that be you?” She asked.  
“It would.” The coach stood almost statuesque now, waiting.  
“I’d like to try out.” Quinn almost added, ‘if that’s alright with you’, bu decided that she didn’t want to look weak in front of this coach. She got the sense that that would lessen her chances of getting on the squad.  
The coach looked at her appraisingly. “Fine. But your name is a mouthful and you will be required to wear the uniform every day, no exceptions. I will now call you Q, and you should count yourself lucky, I have renamed people much worse. I have a spare uniform in my office, you can come try it on. Wear it for the day. If it fits, you’re on the team, and you will come to practice every morning and afternoon after school, no exceptions. If it doesn’t fit, you will not get a tryout. I require that all of my girls wear a certain size uniform; it balances out the team.”  
Quinn was slightly confused, but followed the coach to her office to get the uniform. It fit perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

She wore the uniform all day, then gave it back to the Coach for some sort of secret stitch that she was going to put on the inside so that she would always be able to know if it was Quinns.  
Quinn hadn’t seen Puck all day, and he hadn’t seen her in the uniform. She planned to keep it that way until at least the next morning. Instead of wearing the uniform that the Coach had sewn surprisingly fast, she wore her own clothes out to the car, and was silent on the way back to the house. It wasn’t just her; Puck didn’t even open his mouth. It made for an awkward car ride.  
She hurried into her room and after closing the door, slid down it with an enourmous smile on her face. The coach seemed to like it better when Quinn was as nasty as possible, so she kept up her snobbiness for the rest of the day.  
Hiding her face in her hands, she tried to keep from laughing in excitement. She was a cheerleader! A Cheerio in her new school! This was why she had left. She had left for a chance at popularity, and friends. That’s what she was going to get, now!  
She pulled the red-and-white bag from her own woven bag, and took out the uniform reverently. She spread it out on her bed, gazing at the perfect polyester stitching on her uniform.  
One squeal. That was all that she would allow. It was just too exciing to hold inside.  
She took a deep breath, calming herself. Getting on the team wouldn’t be worth it if she couldn’t stay on the team. Quinn resolved to do some practice of her own before practice the next morning.   
What she really wanted to do was look up some routines on YouTube and teach them to herself, but she would have to ask Puck to use his laptop to do that, and she really didn’t want to have to explain herself. Quinn sighed, then walked across the hall and knocked softly on his door. She wasn’t angry anymore, not really.  
“Yes?” His voice came from behind her, and she jumped.  
“May I borrow your laptop? Please?”  
He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “What for?”  
“I want to look up some stuff.” She prayed that he wouldn’t ask any more questions.  
Nobody listened to her prayers. “What kind of stuff.” He straitenend up, as if an idea had hit him suddenly, and leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice. “Quinn Fabray. Are you looking up porn?”  
She was absolutely appaled. “No!”  
Puck shrugged, leaning back. “It’s a shame. I could recommend some very nice sites for you.”  
“Eww.” She shuddered at the idea. “Can I just borrow it? Please?”  
Finally, he relented. “Fine. Feel free to look up some porn.”  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed his door open and walked quickly into his room, emerging with the laptop and a charger. “Thank you!” She called as an afterthought over her shoulder, closing and locking her door behind her.  
Once she had gotten safely into her bedroom, and was sure that Puck had left, she plugged in the computer and set it down gently on her desk. She googled ‘moderate-level cheerleading routines’, and got a few hits. She practiced until it was time to eat, ate, and then showered, feeling pretty comfortable about the practice tomorrow. She and Puck would arrive early, and it should be early enough to get to the morning practice on time.  
Quinn threw herself into her bed after laying the uniform out on her desk chair. She ran over the routines a few more times in her head before falling asleep. Quinn dreampt of flying.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night to a shuffling noise outside of her door, followed by a dull thump. She tensed up in her bed, then slid out carefully, reaching under the bed and dragging herself so that she couldn’t be seen anymore. She reached around and up for her phone, and snatched it, her fingers working frantically over the buttons.  
She held it to her ear. Ring, ring, ring.   
“What.” Puck’s voice drawled on the other end, obviously barely awake.   
“Puck!” Quinn whispered into the phone, panicked. “There’s somebody in the hall.”  
“Where are you?” He asked her, slightly more awake. She heard movement on his end, as if he was getting out of his bed.  
“I’m under my bed.” Even though it was dark, she was glad he couldn’t see her. She was blushing.  
“I’ll be right there. Don’t make any noise.” He hung up the phone, leaving her with only a faint buzzing emmiting from the phone. She turned it off with a silent huff, and quieted her breathing, listening intently for any noise in the hall.  
She heard footsteps, and her door flew open. If she hadn’t been consiously thinking about it, Quinn would have screamed. As she was now, she pressed herself into the wall on one side of her bed, curling into a ball, and holding her breath.  
“Who the hell are you!” Puck growled. She heard more dragging, and put her hands over her ears, closing her eyes.   
She couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on. Sliding her hands off her ears, she held her knees to her chest, keeping her eyes closed, and caught the tail end of a sentence.  
“…And that gives you the right to break into my house?” Puck was obviously angry, but the adrenaline of being in danger was gone from his voice. He just seemed somewhat irritated now.   
“Yes, now let go of me, moron. I’m going to have to get this suit burned now!” A familiar voice rang out.  
Quinn lay under her bed for a few more seconds, processing the voice and what it meant, then slid out from under her bed quietly.  
She stood carefully, still not making any noise, and looked out into the brighter hallway to see Puck holding onto Coach Sue’s tracksuit clad arm.  
He caught her eye and looked her over, a smirk appearing on his tired face. He let go of Sue’s arm, and winked at Quinn.  
“Don’t worry, Angel, I don’t think you’re in any danger.” He waved once, then headed back to bed, closing his door behind him.  
Coach Sue turned to look at Quinn. “Q! I didn’t think that I’d see you here.” The older woman brushed past Quinn and strode into her bedroom, turning on the light in the process.   
“Yeah, me neither.” She was seriously confused. Did all cheerleading coaches randomly show up at their cheerleader’s houses in the dead of night and sit on their bed? “What exactly are you doing here?”  
Quinn was fully awake by that point; her brain had caught up.  
“I make it a habit of showing up at my cheerleader’s houses in the dead of night.” Sue told her, not the slightest bit ashamed. “I like to know if my girls on on their toes.”  
Her eyes widened, and she nodded. The coach was there, might as well make the best of it. “Would you like something to drink?”  
“No. I doubt you have my special brand of protien shakes and you have to be at practice tomorrow morning.” She stood suddenly, and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. Once she was gone, Puck emerged from his room, the look on his face telling her that he had heard every word of their conversation and thought that it was hilarious.  
Then, for the second time in five minutes, somebody nudged past her into her room and sat on her bed.   
Puck sat for a moment, and Quinn started to worry that he was angry with her. There was no point in trying to hide the Cheerios uniform on her chair, so she just went to lay down on her bed, feet resting on his lap in a manner oddly reminicsent of their time in the RV. She tossed her extra pillow at him, and he put it up to his back, leaning against the wall.  
“So, cheerleading, huh?” He said finally, in a neutral tone.  
“Yes.” She wasn’t going to let him talk her out of it.   
Puck started nodding. “Can’t say I’m surprised. You always did strike me as the cheerleading type.” His eyes took on a look of rememberance. “Well, except for that phase when you dressed like you were going to rob a bank, and rode a skateboard around the block for hours at a time.”  
Quinn burst into laughter. “I can’t belive you remember that!” She hid her face in her hands. “That was a terrible summer. I insisted that everybody called me Luce, and made my parents by me so much black makeup.”   
He shook his head. “That’s better than my rebellious phase.” He grimaced.   
“This isn’t your rebellious phase?” She giggled, and poked at his chest.  
He glanced at her hand unexpectedly, and all at once, she felt naked under his intense gaze. Without warning, he swooped down and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, and she sat rock still for a minute, shocked.  
“You know, it’s not such a good sign for a guy when he kisses a girl and she doesn’t kiss back.” He murmered as he pulled away.  
She blinked at him a few times before answering. “I just- I don’t-…”  
He interupted her. “You don’t like me. I get it.” His face was stony, and he moved to leave. She grabbed at his shoulder as he started to stand up, trying to push him back down.  
“That’s not it!” She exclaimed. “I’ve never been kissed! I don’t know how!”  
Disbelief crossed Puck’s face before he turned so that he hovered over her, a knee on either side of her thighs and his elbows resting next to her ears. “I’ll teach you then.” He waited for her to do something.  
She smiled and nodded, wrapping a hand around his neck and playing with the short hairs at the back of his Mohawk. He tilted his head, and bent down, barely touching her lips. Very quickly, she grew impatient. Quinn leaned up on her elbow and pushed her lips up against his, his bottom lip ending up between hers.  
Puck swung slightly onto one elbow and drove her onto her back on the bed with the other hand and his hips, nipping on her top lip slightly.   
A gasp escaped, and she opened her lips slightly. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly, running along the inside of her teeth.   
Honestly, if she thought about it, it would have grossed her out. Tongues weren’t sexy, they were personal and somewhat disgusting. She chose not to think about it, choosing instead to focus on the tickling feeling on the top of her mouth when he brushed it.   
One of his hands slid under her head, sliding through her hair until her pulled it into a fist and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. It didn’t hurt, but she could feel pressure on her scalp. His lips ghosted over her neck, kissing and licking and nibbling.   
He reached a spot right above her collar bone, just next to the dip between them, and she inhaled sharply.  
He settled there for a bit, sucking on it hard then skated his teeth across the red spot he left behind.   
Puck released her hair, and her hands flew up, pulling his mouth up to meet hers. Quinn had had enough of laying back. She shoved his shoulder and drew herself up with one hand, rollin him over so that she was straddling him. Her hair blew in her face, but she didn’t care. The look on his face –surprise mixed with arousal- was exciting.  
With his hands now free, he planted one firmly on the small of her back, and brushed the back of her neck with the other, just where the baby hairs were.  
Quinn moaned, then blushed, embarresed. She leaned down to kiss him again, but heard something from the doorway.  
“Ah-hem.”  
She jerked, and would have falled off the edge of the bed had it not been for Puck’s arm around her.  
In the doorway stood Nans, her arms crossed and an amused grin on her face.  
Quinn rolled over so that she was lying next to Puck instead of on top of him, and sat up. Her face burned, and she couldn’t meet Nans’ eyes.  
Puck sat up behind her, and waved. At a look from Nans, he kissed Quinn on the cheek and headed out, going back to his own room, but this time he left the door open, and sat on his own chair, watching.  
Nans didn’t say a word, but reached into the pocket of her bathrobe and tossed something to Quinn, then left.   
Quinn caught it, and looked down. She gaped at the object in her hands for a good few minutes, and Puck snickered.   
Nans had tossed her a condom.


End file.
